


Don't Forgive My Guilty Pleasure

by AnnaWatermelon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: Billionth fanfiction based on Danger + Crazy. Featuring needy, begging, shamelessly horny Jonghyun and phantom thief Taemin >:)
TRIGGER WARNING: This fic centers around a kidnapping. While there are non-consensual themes, everything sexual is done with consent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE THIS RAPE-Y, BUT DANGER IS LITERALLY ABOUT KIDNAPPING SOMEONE AND I'M SORRY.

There were two things Jonghyun was acutely aware of when he woke up: the first was that he couldn’t see anything through the pitch blackness surrounding him. The second was that his arms were numb, so numb he couldn’t even tell if he was actually moving them as he struggled to stand up from his position on his weak knees.

 

Just as his eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness of the room he was in, a garish light blinded him, forcing him to shut his eyes tight. 

 

The sound of shoes clicking on the concrete floor shocked him into opening his eyes again, blinking furiously to rid the speckles of color from his vision. He squinted, trying to see who was in the room with him.

 

He was met with no one. Jonghyun had misjudged the brightness of the light because of how sudden it was; it was a mere spotlight, only illuminating the immediate area around him. There was no way to judge how large the room was, but he knew what he heard, and he was not alone.

 

“Who’s there?” Jonghyun called into the darkness, surprised his voice didn’t shake, because his body certainly was. He wasn’t sure if it was caused mostly by his fear, or the fact that he just now realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt. His pants were still on, thank goodness, held securely to his waist by his belt.

 

Despite the pain resonating from his knees, he attempted to stand up again, legs shaking from the strain. He didn’t make it far before discovering the reason why his arms were numb; silver cuffs encircled his wrists, connecting to a long chain that reached all the way towards the ceiling, joining the single light bulb that illuminated his small portion of the room.

 

“What the hell is going on?!” He demanded, falling back onto his knees as he realized how utterly trapped he was.

 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” A voice echoed, causing Jonghyun to jump. Out of the blackness in front of Jonghyun, a thin figure appeared, approaching him at a leisurely pace.

 

It was a man, with dark hair that matched the shadows he stepped out from. He was wearing a tailored suit, with a black undershirt that hugged his small frame. Despite his features being pulled into a predatory glare, his eyes shone with a different emotion. Amusement, perhaps?

 

“Who the fuck are you?!” Jonghyun quaked, kicking his feet against the ground in a feeble attempt to run away from this ominous person.

 

“Of course. How rude of me.” The man sheepishly shook his head and grinned as if they had met at a party and he’d forgotten to introduce himself. “You can call me Ace. Nice to meet you.”

 

Jonghyun opened his mouth to protest, but Ace silenced him by placing his index finger against his lips. “I already know who you are. Kim Jonghyun, 26 years old, aspiring musician, but currently working as a barista.”

 

Jonghyun made a quick move to try and bite at Ace’s finger, but he pulled his hand away in a swift motion. “You’re feisty; I love that.” Ace said, regarding the finger Jonghyun had almost incapacitated.

 

“Listen, I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but you are going to let me go  **right now** .” Jonghyun seethed, with more confidence than he thought he had. But really, this “Ace” person just looked like some kid; it wouldn’t be difficult to overpower him.

 

Ace scoffed. “Yeah? And what are you gonna do if I don’t?” He pulled one of the chains of the handcuffs, causing them to clink against each other. “I’d love to see you try and break these. You’d look great with your body exhausted and drenched with sweat.”

 

Jonghyun nearly choked on his own spit. “Excuse me?” He snapped, jaw hanging open.

 

Ace smirked and dropped down onto one knee, now on the same level as Jonghyun. “I don’t think you quite understand the situation you’re in right now.” Ace said in a sickly sweet voice that made Jonghyun’s stomach churn. He reached out and stroked Jonghyun’s cheek with his palm, and Jonghyun snapped his mouth towards Ace’s hand in another attempt to bite him. “Woah now, let’s save the biting for later.” He chuckled, pulling his hand away. “Or I might have to gag you.” Ace shrugged, and Jonghyun’s eyes went wide. 

 

“I’m the phantom thief. And I’ve chosen you, Jonghyun.”

 

Jonghyun’s heart fell to his chest at those words. He knew about the phantom thief; almost everyone did, in fact. Men were stolen from clubs and bars in the dead of night and found the next morning with no recollection of what had happened. Jonghyun mentally cursed himself. He should’ve taken precautions ahead of time, before he stopped at his regular club after work.  _ Idiot, idiot, idiot. _

 

Taking note of Jonghyun’s dazed state, Ace smirked again. “Now you’re starting to get it.”

 

Jonghyun swallowed, grimacing as the saliva went down his dry throat. “What are you going to do to me?”

 

“Well, I have no intention of forcing myself on you, if that’s what you mean.” Ace replied nonchalantly, unbuttoning his dress shirt. “I’m not  _ that _ disgusting.”

 

Reaching his hand towards Jonghyun, Ace warned him with his eyes not to try anything. He stroked the hair behind Jonghyun’s ear in a way that would’ve felt comforting if Jonghyun wasn’t terrified. Ace chuckled as Jonghyun tensed up. “Relax, I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“I don’t know that.”

 

Ace’s hand fell in annoyance. “Listen, have any of the other men I’ve…” He paused to think of the word he wanted to use, “...procured shown any signs of physical harm?”

 

“N-no…” Jonghyun mumbled, looking away.

 

“You are no different, Jonghyun.” Ace said, caressing Jonghyun’s cheek and coaxing him into looking back at him. Jonghyun could’ve gasped at what he saw; Ace’s features were gentle, his eyes no longer predatory, but instead tender, almost longing. His smirk was a thing of the past, his soft lips pulled into a small smile. “Well actually, you are different. You’re a lot cuter than them.”

 

Jonghyun blushed despite himself. “You’re trying to take advantage of me.”

 

Ace smiled again, not the usual malicious grin, but one that reached his eyes and made the skin around them crinkle. “You’re cute when you blush.” He said, and wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s bare torso, pressing his chest against Jonghyun’s. “You might like it, you know. All the others did.” Ace ran his hands up and down Jonghyun’s back, trying to get him to relax. “The police never found any drugs in their bodies, did you know that? They remember what happened to them; they just won’t tell because they know they loved it.” 

 

He turned his head so his lips brushed by Jonghyun’s ear. “I’ll stop if you tell me to. Just give it a shot.”

 

Jonghyun shuddered. It felt so wrong to willingly give himself to this man, this  _ stranger _ , who had quite literally kidnapped him. And yet, knowing how wrong it was, he couldn’t suppress the  _ excitement _ running through his veins.

 

Jonghyun gulped as Ace mouthed on his ear, replenishing his parched throat. “What - ” He took a shaky breath, “ - what did you have in mind?”

 

Ace pulled back and faced Jonghyun, a sparkle in his eye as if he were an excited schoolboy. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, biting his lip in anticipation.

 

After taking a moment to ponder  _ why the hell he was agreeing to this _ , Jonghyun leaned forward as best he could despite still being restrained and captured Ace’s lips with his, throwing all thoughts out the window. Something about Ace was pulling him in, and he couldn’t say no, no matter how hard the logical part of his mind was yelling at him how wrong this was.

 

Ace took over almost immediately, deepening the kiss by grabbing both sides of Jonghyun’s face and pulling Jonghyun closer. Their tongues met and Ace shivered, crawling forward until he was straddling Jonghyun’s lap. Ace was insatiable, never breaking contact with Jonghyun’s mouth, getting high on the smacking sounds their lips made. He slowed only for a moment, kissing Jonghyun between breaths as he whispered, “It’s okay to bite me now.”

 

Jonghyun hungrily seized Ace’s mouth with his again, biting down on his lower lip and forcing a moan to escape from Ace. Their breaths mingled together, making them both lightheaded and so unbearably warm. Jonghyun bit even harder, and Ace ground his hips down onto Jonghyun’s, coaxing a strangled groan from Jonghyun at the suddenness of it. Ace swallowed Jonghyun’s groan in his mouth, letting out one of his own. Jonghyun bit softer this time, worried he was hurting Ace, but Ace just whined and circled his hips, almost as if he was saying “stop teasing”.

 

Determined to get a stronger reaction out of Ace, Jonghyun slowly began kissing down from Ace’s mouth, feeling his panting breath against Jonghyun’s face as he traveled lower and lower on Ace’s skin. Once he was at the sensitive area of Ace’s neck, Jonghyun began biting down again, erupting a shocked moan out of Ace. He sucked and clamped his teeth around the soft skin, making Ace’s crotch meet Jonghyun’s once more. He quickly realized that the harder he bit, the more forceful Ace would grind down onto him. So Jonghyun littered Ace’s neck with marks, revelling in the short groans that escaped from his throat. With the harsh treatment Ace was giving both their cocks, it wasn’t long until they could feel the other's hardness against their own.

 

Ace’s hands traveled from where they were pressing Jonghyun’s head onto his neck down to his shoulders, his pecs, his hard nipples, and his sculpted abs until they found his belt buckle. Jonghyun let out a surprised noise against Ace’s skin as he undid his belt with deft fingers, throwing it somewhere to the side. He groaned as Ace unbuttoned his jeans, bit down on Ace’s shoulder as he slowly, teasingly unzipped him. Ace pulled down Jonghyun’s boxers just enough for his cock to spring free, but cruelly ignored his throbbing erection, instead brushing his fingers across the elastic band until he reached the curve of Jonghyun’s ass, pulling the fabric down until Jonghyun’s jeans and boxers were pooled at his knees. Jonghyun whined as his dick stayed neglected in the cool air, gazing at Ace in an arousal-induced haze as he took one hand away from Jonghyun to rummage through his pocket. His heart skipped a beat as Ace brandished a packet of lube, anticipating the handjob he hoped he was about to receive.

 

He opened the packet and squeezed the liquid onto his fingers before throwing it to the side, only concerned with pleasuring the man in front of him. Jonghyun bit his lip as Ace’s slicked fingers approached him, keeping his eyes on his arousal so he could watch each and every movement Ace made. 

 

But Ace’s hands went right past Jonghyun’s erection. Jonghyun opened his mouth to protest, but cut himself off with a sharp gasp as Ace grabbed his ass with one hand and pushed through his tight muscles with his index finger on the other hand.

 

“Ah, shit - ” Jonghyun groaned, clenching his eyes at the unfamiliar feeling. 

 

Ace peered up at him in concern. “Am I hurting you?”

 

“A little, I just - ” He sucked in his lower lip to muffle his pained cry, “ - not used to it, is all.”

 

“I can stop, if you want.”

 

Jonghyun’s muscles tensed as he was hit with a dull wave of arousal, the pain beginning to morph into pleasure. “No, no, keep going.”

 

Determined to make Jonghyun’s discomfort fade away as quickly as possible, Ace set a slow pace, all the while seeking that special spot with his finger. He looked up at Jonghyun as he slid his finger in and out, anticipating Jonghyun’s change in expression once he finally found the area that could make Jonghyun lose himself. Judging by the loud moan accompanied by his jaw hanging slack, Ace would say he had done just that. Ace curved his finger, pressing it directly onto Jonghyun’s prostate every time his finger moved inside him.

 

Jonghyun started to pant, and pushed back everytime Ace pushed in, trying to take him deeper. Ace took Jonghyun’s needy state as an excuse to add another finger, forcing another broken moan out of Jonghyun. Only a few moments later he inserted a third finger, making Jonghyun scrunch his face in discomfort again. Ace distracted him by kissing Jonghyun’s lips, his cheekbones, nose, and forehead, loving the salty taste of Jonghyun’s sweat. Jonghyun relaxed again and made little whimpers as he was stretched, starting to rock back onto Ace’s fingers once more. That all too familiar warmth began to pool at Jonghyun’s stomach, and he drove himself into Ace’s fingers so hard he could see stars.

 

“Ace, I’m gonna cum, I... ” Jonghyun whined in desperation, struggling against his restraints as every part of his being wanted him to wrap his hand around himself and force his orgasm out of him.

 

“Well, we can’t have that.” Ace said, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on his pants. Jonghyun stared him in disbelief.

 

“You cannot be serious.” Jonghyun gasped, already feeling the warmth leave his crotch. “I don’t want this. Please, let me cum, I was so fucking close…” He cried.

 

Jonghyun inhaled sharply as he felt something foreign, much bigger and much colder than Ace’s fingers squeeze through his muscles. He let out a choked noise as it lay fully sheathed inside him, the tip pressed right into his prostate.

 

“Did you just…?” Jonghyun said, cut off by Ace’s lips meeting his. Ace caressed Jonghyun’s cheek, leaving his hand there even after he pulled away and stood up.

 

“This is my favorite. You’ll like it a lot.” Ace said, walking backwards from Jonghyun until he was shrouded in the darkness and out of Jonghyun’s sight.

 

Jonghyun drooped his head, exhausted from overexertion, eyes widening when he realized Ace had also slipped a cock ring on him while he was distracted. He actually sobbed out loud this time.

 

“Ace, please.” He whined, awkwardly trying to press his thighs around his cock and get the ring off him. He just wanted to cum, goddammit.

 

“Taemin.” Ace called from the darkness. “My name is Taemin. And we are far from done here.”

 

“Taemin.” Jonghyun panted, hoping using his real name would coerce him into listening. “Take this thing off of me,  _ please _ .”

 

The vibrator buzzed inside of him, stimulating his prostate and making him moan deep in his throat. It stopped all too soon for his liking, and he whined again.

 

“Taemin - ”

 

“We are going to play a game.” Taemin interrupted, his voice cold. “I am going to ask you a question and you’re going to answer. The more I like the answer, the higher I’ll set the vibration. Got it?”

 

Instead of answering right away, Jonghyun just glared at the spot he thought Taemin was hiding. “Fine. But only if it will get me out of these handcuffs.”

 

“Eventually, yes.” Taemin said. Jonghyun began to protest, but was hit with a sharp wave of arousal as the vibrator started once more. Again, it ended too fast for him to get the amount of relief he craved, but Taemin was already asking him his first question.

 

“Have you ever been with a man before?”

 

Jonghyun held back his urge to scoff. “Yes.” The vibrator throbbed inside him again, stronger than the last two times. He let out a moan before it ended, his cock starting to leak precome onto the floor.

 

“You said you weren’t used to being fingered. Does that mean you usually top?”

 

Jonghyun actually did scoff that time. “Obviously.” The vibrations coursing through his body were more powerful than all the others combined, borderline painful as he yelled out, straining against the handcuffs. It didn’t end after a few seconds like the others either, instead kept going until his body shook with a dry orgasm.

 

“Don’t get sassy with me. I could just leave you here, you know.” Taemin threatened.

 

Jonghyun head sagged as he panted heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead to the concrete floor. He was so out of breath, he couldn’t manage to say anything coherent besides a single “no.”

 

“Thought so.” Taemin hummed as he thought of his next question. “What would you do to get me to take that ring off?”

 

“Anything, anything…” Jonghyun wheezed, shaking his head to try and clear his head of his post-orgasm haze. He sobbed once more as a dull vibration hit his abused prostate, lifting his head as if bracing himself. He sighed and sagged his head as soon as it was done.

 

“Oh come on, use your imagination.” Taemin chided.

 

“I’ll suck you off, I’ll let you fuck me, whatever you want, just…” He sobbed, “ _ please _ , please, let me cum...” Jonghyun shut his eyes and anticipated the pulsation he was sure was about to wrack through his body any moment now, but after ten seconds of waiting in dread, he slowly opened one eye, only to be met with the fabrics of Taemin’s pants.

 

Jonghyun gazed up at Taemin’s face, tears lining his eyes. Taemin gave his signature smirk and wrapped his fingers around the cuff encircling Jonghyun’s left wrist. Once Taemin had undone the cuff, Jonghyun’s hand fell to the ground, his whole body far too exhausted to move. He kept staring at Taemin in disbelief, even as he walked away into the darkness again, only to reappear as he opened a door and stepped into a well-lit room. Taemin flipped a switch that turned all the lights on in the room Jonghyun was kneeling in and leaned against the doorframe.

 

“That door will take you outside.” Taemin said, pointing to a door on the wall opposite to him. “Your shirt, wallet, and phone are all waiting for you in front of it. Go home, if you’d like.” He shut the door and disappeared.

 

Chest still heaving and astonished by what had just transpired, Jonghyun sat there and panted like an idiot before hurriedly taking the cock ring off and wrapping his hand around himself. He didn’t even care that it was dry; he was so overstimulated he came after only five strokes. Taking another moment to breathe and let his mind clear itself, he shakily lifted his left hand and struggled to unstrap the other cuff with weak fingers. Once he was free, he fell onto his back and massaged his sore wrists, watching his chest rise and fall. He turned his head and looked at the door Taemin said would lead him outside, belongings lying in front just as he has said.

 

Then he turned his head the other way and stared at the door Taemin had gone through.

  
He stood and pulled his boxers up, leaving his pants on the floor as he stepped over them. After all, he wouldn’t need them where he was going.


End file.
